villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hugh Kane
Hugh Kane is a ghost and is the main antagonist of the film Scary Movie 2 & a parody of Reverend Henry Kane as well as Pazuzu in the start of the film. He is the ghost of Hell House, the haunted house in the film. Biography Hugh Kane was alive in the 1700s and lived in Hell House, he was a very rich land owner and seemed to want children to inherit his possessions but despite raping all his mistresses he never had any. He became more of a monster each day and finally he was caught having sex with his mistress (despite not having children) and his wife walked in on them and saw them cheating so she killed him. In the film Hugh Kane's ghost had possessed a young girl named Megan Vorhees (who is a parody of Regan McNeil) who was in the house, and he insulted everyone he met. Her mother couldn't take it and hired two exorcists but the exorcism went awry and Hugh vomited everywhere, causing a vomiting chain. Afterwards, the priests couldn't do the rituals because of Hugh's insults, so finally he insulted Father McPheely's dead mother; the priest replied by shooting the girl dead. Later, when Professor Oldman hired the house as an experiment for insomnia, actually intending to prove ghosts were real, Hugh Kane immediately attacked the teenagers as soon as they spent the night there. Hugh possessed a marijuana plant Shorty had, making it grow gigantic and try to smoke him, but Hugh was distracted by some Doritos and Coke and dropped Shorty and left. Later, Hugh possessed a clown Ray had, and almost raped him to death, but Ray turned the tables. Hugh also possessed his immortal cat Mr Tiddles, making him fight Cindy, but she fought back, although Hugh eventually won by throwing kitty litter in her face and scratching her. Later, Dwight the asisstant realized Hugh was becoming more aggressive and Buddy found out the house was haunted. They tried to leave but Theo seduced Dwight so she could steal his keys. Then Hugh Kane locked them all inside once the ghost of his mistress killed Oldman. Hugh Kane possessed his skeleton and tried to chase Cindy and Brenda but Brenda rearranged the skeleton, pointing out what's so scary about bones. Hugh had to walk off humiliated but he came back, hoisting Buddy up by his pants, (giving him a wedgie) but then he threw Buddy and Cindy in the freezer room, hoping to freeze them to death but then Cindy escaped. Hugh Kane pursued Dwight to the top floor where they both had a wild wheelchair race, with Hugh riding his own ghost wheelchair. After trading cowboy insults they ]]faced off, prompting some doves to fly overhead. Hugh glided and shot right through Dwight, vanishing, and leaving Dwight to shoot out the window and fall right into the ground when Hanson the caretaker wouldn't hold on. Hanson was then possessed by Kane. Hanson was pursued by the girls to the cellar where he fought them all but Cindy was his match, she summoned a tornado to destroy Kane but was unsuccessful, and Kane left Hanson. The final showdown was in the hall, where Cindy summoned Kane out but he fell downstairs. They got the ritual ready to destroy Kane and Dwight pressed the button which caused energy to combust Kane up. Category:Ghosts Category:Male Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Possessor Category:Fearmongers Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Cowards Category:Wraiths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Adulterers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Phasers Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Undead Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Comedic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil